Experiments
by ReluctantlyFangirled
Summary: Drabbles. Short stories of the reactions of others to Sherlock's odd experiments. Temporary OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! This is a just a silly collection of how others would see Sherlock's many "experiments". I appreciate feedback! Thanks :)**

Ted knew the prestige of St. Bart's hospital. It had always been stocked with the most up-to-date research and scientific equipment, but now that the cases of one Sherlock Holmes had made the hospital famous in forensic science, it should have been the most sought after training opportunity. However, it was not recommended and often discouraged by teachers at the Uni.

Ted could not fathom why. The pathologists were smart and eager to teach, especially the lead pathologist Dr. Molly Hooper. She was nice, and wasn't bothered whenever Ted had a question or didn't understand a certain procedure she needed. She would calmly explain it and help him through the complicated steps.

He was just getting comfortable around the lab when he was asked to go pull out a body in C3. He fully expected a nice, quiet body bag when he opened the small, square door. Instead, he found a very tall, dark, angry, and alive man.

"What is it?" He growled, nearly startling Ted out of his wits.

"Nothing!" Ted yelped, shoving the slab back into the cell and slamming the door shut. He stiffly walked back to Dr. Hooper who was in conversation with a small, nice looking man.

He was too scared, and more than a little worried over the state of his sanity, to bother with formailites. "Dr. Hooper." He interrupted.

She broke off her conversation with the man to address him, "What is it?"

Ted shuddered a little as the same words the previously-thought-dead corpse had growled at him. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think the body in C3 isn't...dead."

The man gave an almost pained expression, "Oh, so he is here." He marched past the two to the containers and opened the door. Folding his arms, he looked down at the disgruntled man.

"Sherlock." He stated.

"It's an experiment!" The man shouted and slammed the door shut again.


	2. Sherlock POV

SHERLOCK POV -

_This is surprisingly...comfortable. _

One wouldn't normally think that lying on a metal rack in the middle of a morgue would be the most pleasant experience, but it was quiet, and dark, and allowed Sherlock to think. For once, without the annoying sounds of people moving and breathing and _living. _No, he wouldn't mind making this a more common destination for him to ponder his thoughts.

He had come to the lab to pick up some specimens to conduct a study on when he found Molly Hooper preoccupied with some idiot needing her help on something or other. Normally he would interrupt, get what he needed, and would leave. However, he felt his pocket buzz and was certain it was John. He would be looking for him by now. Probably wanting to explain just how he had insulted his latest girlfriend. Really, they shouldn't expect him to remember their names if they break up after one conversation.

John would be looking here. He needed someplace to hide. And the door of C3 was open...

No, he wouldn't mind spending more time amongst the dead, they were far better company. Now is musing were interrupted with a slight popping sound and light flooding into his comfortable cubicle of darkness. From the light Sherlock could make out the form of a slightly frazzled, and very alarmed intern staring down at him. The same expression Anderson constantly wore, which made Sherlock's blood simmer, adored his mug.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" The Anderson-Intern yelped, slamming the door shut again and leaving Sherlock blessedly free of having to look at his deformed face any longer.

His peace was once again ruined merely moments later when the door opened once again. Now John, decidedly more agreeable to look at but still unwelcome, looking at him from the outside._ I need an excuse!_ Sherlock's mind whirled.

"Sherlock-" John began.

"It's an experiment!" Sherlock yelled, and slammed the door shut again.

Dedicated to SammyKatz

**Author's Note: Yup. There you go. Not what you expected huh? Well, just because it was an expirement now doesn't mean it was in the first place. Read, review, treat yourself. ;)**


End file.
